What's Love
by Alwaiz-At-Heart
Summary: *chapter 3 up* Pan is 6 and nd Trunks is 8, pan has feeling for him but he doesn't have feeling for her. When she leaves for 12 years and comes back cold ,heartles, and emotionless. Can he win her heart again. Please r&r! first fic please don't flame.
1. Begginning

What's Love  
Disclaimer: I dont own dbz!! First fic please don't flame me.  
  
Pan:6  
Bra:5  
Goten:7  
Trunks:8  
  
It was a long a day and for once the son house was quiet. I sat there on the couch bored as ever.  
Trunks was training with his dad, everyone knows not to disturb them while training, goten was out  
taking bra to the park.(AN not like on a date people were talking about goten 7 trunks 8 pan 6 bra)  
Gohan was outside training with Grandpa goku, grandma chichi was as usual cooking.  
  
So it was just me. Hi I'm pan, I'm 6 years old, like to fight, and have a huge crush on Trunks Vegeta Briefs   
well ever since I was born. There that's all you need to know, so far your just going to have to hear me out.  
  
"It All began like this..."  
  
  
' Dad I'm, going over to bra's house!!' I yelled while walking out the door.  
  
' kay! bye sweety! '   
  
' Bye! '  
  
I took air to C.C, When I landed I didn't even bother to knock, but just walked in.   
  
' Bra!! ' I called  
  
' Gee brat!, quit your yelling your hurting my ears!! ' Vegeta yelled  
  
' Huh? My expression blank' I gained my composer, ' Oh, Gomen vegeta-san '  
  
He smirked, and walked into the kitchen rummaging threw the fridge.  
I looked over at trunks who just came in with the same Identical smirked vegeta had. ' Amazing ' I said.  
  
' What is? ' trunks asked.  
  
' Your smirk it's so Identical to vegetas that it's not even funny ' I said amused.  
  
' Well of course he does kakarot's grandbrat!, he's my son, and He's the prince of all-' Vegeta was cut off by pan.  
  
' I know I know he's the prince of all saiya-jins right? ' I asked.  
  
' Humpft ' He lefted the kitchen, to his and bulma's bedroom ( A/N hentai!! )  
  
' So uh pan what are you doing here?, I mean your never here without goten' he asked.  
  
::Ok pan you can do this juist tell him how you feel and it will be all over *gulp* I hope::  
  
  
'Uh T-trunks um...I just wanted to tell you that um....I uh..wanted to know if you knew where my vollyball was?'   
  
' Um yeah I thought you took it home with you ' he said not knowing what to say.  
  
'Oh right' I said feeling like an idiot.' I'm going to go get bra ' I said heading up the stairs.  
  
'Uh shes not up there' He said. 'Okay than where is she?' I asked getting quite annoyed by the   
nervousness.  
  
'She left with goten a 15 minutes ago, but play with you if you want' he said sort of asking.  
  
'Okay!! come on let's play tag!! ' I shouted loudly.  
  
'Yay!! I'm not it!! ' Trunks replied.  
  
They were running around in and out of the kitchen constintly, all through the living, dining, rooms,   
hiding in closet, and even strikig a pose as a statue and will go past each other.  
2 hours past both was very tired, both spriled out on the floor breathing heavily. Then pan thought::Maybe this is the perfect time to tell him how I feel::  
Pan slowied sat up, as did trunks, pan said...' trunks I-I...I thing I'm in love with you'  
  
'WHAT!?!' Trunks screamed  
  
' I said-'   
  
'I know what you said pan it's just that I don't return your feeliing the same way I do for you I'm sorry '   
  
' T-That's okay ' I said begginning to cry, even though I told myself not to.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
'I think I should be going now' I said.  
  
'Pan I'm truly sorry honest' trunks said apologetic.  
  
::If you were you would return my feelings:: I thought getting my things and heading towards the door.  
  
'Bye trunks It was fun....while it lasted' I whrispered the last part, he still heard.  
  
'Bye pan' He replied after me, signing deeply.  
  
I raced home tears coming rapidly now. Stupid oh baka trunks, I will never fall for him again.  
I climbed through my window, not wanting to face my parents. I packed my close and shoes stuffing the, in to a   
empty capsule. Writing a letter in my best hand writing, placed the letter on my pilow.  
  
I walked towards the window, taking a look back to take in everything before I was gone. I jumped out the window  
and went to C.C to get a ki sheild.  
  
I snuck in walking into bulma's lab rummaging threw her papers and tools. Then I found it same time  
I heard the door open and close. I ducked and hid. It was bulma she walked over to her new invention  
and checked on in making sure it was alright.  
  
I quietly snuck out the door. 'Whew that was to close' I thought. I looked around making sure the coast  
was clear clambing on the Ki bracelet, I jumped out the nearest window and flew into the forest.  
  
A/N: Please review it's my first fic so no flames please! r&r 


	2. Surprise!! Welcome Back Panny!!!

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks:20  
Goten:19  
Pan:18  
Bra:17   
What's Love  
  
  
  
  
Concidering that I didn't have any money, just enough to get me into the richest school in Orange Star City  
I made top student of the year or class president for my elementry school. Yep live was good, I had   
everything. Doing bakery sales on my own since I take my cooking off of grandma chichi. I raised enough  
money to live at a cheap Apt. It's been 12 year since I confessed my love for trunks. My friends say   
it was just puppy love and I will get over it, others say it was just a crush and I should of have   
waited longer to tell him.  
  
Anyways It doesn't even matter anymore. I think I'm over him now, I just finished high school and going to t  
going to one of the top colleages in Japan. Here I am one the plane telling myself I hate trunks,   
I hate trunks, I hate trunks. No one cares anymore, I have no emotions towards Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  
My plane should be landing at Tokyo Airport in 5 minutes, My parents will be there I told them not to   
tell anyone I was coming back.  
  
I contacted bra a few hours ago. She said she would be there. That's it the plane has landed, and   
there are my parents waiting and looking around for me. 'Tousan!, Kaasan!!, over here!!' I yelled.  
  
'Aww my baby is home!' cried videl.  
  
I was buried in a garbage of hugs. I saw bra over in the corner with goten, waiting for me to make   
my way over.:: Shouldn't they be coming to me?:: I stood there with my hands on my hips giving both   
of them a look that said they should be coming over to me.  
  
They walked over to me.'Sorry pan-chan me and bra here got so cought up in our conversation that we didn't you were herer.'  
said goten.  
  
'Well that's okay, but I'm curious what were you both talking about that got you both soo caught up you didn't even notice me?'  
I asked.  
  
Goten and bra blushed like crazy. 'Uh panny, me and bra are...uh going out' he said nervously.  
'Please don't tell vegeta he'd kill me'  
  
'Exactly how long have you two've been going out??' I asked   
  
'Well ever since you left...well actully 2 years afteryou left' bra said  
  
'AND VEGETA STILL DOESN'T KNOW!!!!?????'I yelled  
  
'SHHHHHH' keep it down will ya?' said/asked goten.  
  
'Panny dear!, come on we hav e to go!!' yelled my mother videl.  
  
' Okay mom!!' I yelled back.  
  
I started walking then turned around and asked Bra and Goten if they were coming or not.  
  
'Naw that's okay we brought our own car' they both said.  
  
'Our?' I asked.   
  
'Ahem...we moved in with each other' Bra said  
  
I shook my said mumbling while I walked away.  
~*~*~  
  
At The Sons House...  
  
We were there. You know to my home. Hopefully I won't have to see trunks this afternoon when I  
go and see bra at C.C. Yes she wanted to throw a party for me with "EVERYODY" there "INCLUDING" trunks.  
  
I told her no, but bulma chipped in and made me agree and go to the party. I discussed this   
matter with her over the phone. She said trunks was in his office working on some inportant   
papers.  
  
Anywayz I changed into some a sleeved shirt that came tight, and stopped at the elbows, the bottom   
stopped right abouve the belly button, and some flared dark blue jeans (A/N: The shirt is white and has a low cut V   
shape showing off some cleavage)  
  
I jumped out my window and headed to C.C.  
  
~*~  
  
At C.C.....  
  
I stepped through the door only to see nobody there. Bra suddenly came down from uptairs and said  
'Oh hey pan! what's up come on follow me I got something to show you'  
  
'Um, o-okay' I said giving a confused look.  
  
'Don't forget to close your eyes' bra said  
  
'Why should I bra?' I asked.  
  
'Because It's sort of a secret' She said.  
  
'O-kay' I said   
  
We walked out back....'SURPRISE WELCOM BACK PANNY!!!!!' Everyone yelled. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands  
I was sooo surprised everyone was there to yamacha, tein, chonsue, to piccilo, dende, yajarobi  
and you know the rest.(A/N:lol)   
  
'Wow thanks you guys!'  
  
A/N:Hoped you liked It! Please review! No flames please! 


	3. Trunks Got told!

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Ages:  
Trunks:20  
Goten:19  
Pan:18  
Bra:17   
What's Love  
  
  
  
  
I turned around and hugged bra, then bulma. 'Wow!, you two have really outdone yourselfs this time'  
I said.   
  
'Aw, it was nothing sweetie!' bulma said cheerfully.  
  
I smiled everyone waas dancing, eating, and pretty much talking. Vegeta and piccilo stood in the   
very back of the backyard. I walked around for awhile here and there scanning the area looking for  
one person in particular....trunks.  
  
I signed deeply and turned around only to run into what felt like a steel wall, making me fall to ground.  
I looked up to see a lavender haired boy...no man.  
  
'Hi,pan' He said in a voice barley above a whisper.  
  
'Hi,trunks' I said a liite mad he made me fall to the ground without saying sorry.  
  
'Listen Pan-chan, can I talk to you alone for a while?'He asked. I looked at him. 'Please?' He asked again.  
  
  
  
I want you to go with my boy? He has something important to talk to you about.  
  
  
  
I don't know about all that. I just know that it's important now go!  
  
(A/N:Sry I just thought it would be kinda great that vegeta and pan can talk teleo to each other)  
  
'Pan are you there? Panny? Hello?' Trunks snapped his figures infront over face, finally bringing her  
back to reality she came back with a 'huh?', trunks is that you?'   
  
  
'Yeah are you okay?' He asked alot of concern in his eyes. 'You kind of zoomed out on me there' He said chuckling.  
  
  
'I'm fine' I said back.  
  
'Now you wanted to talk to me about something?I aksed. 'Uh ..yeah I did' He said.   
  
'Okay I think I would like to hear what it is about.' I said impaiently.  
  
'Panny I'm sorry for what I said to you 12 years ago.I didn't mean to hurt you like I did  
I mean we were young, little too young and I we were just mere kids, we don't even know love.  
  
'You know what trunks? your right we were too young and didn't even know love, and I'm happy  
becuz what I felt for you then was just a fizz, it wasn't a crush or love or anything.   
I pity you , you have no idea what your up against.   
  
'You hate me don't you?' He asked  
  
'Oh, it's worse then hate....no actully I don't "HATE" you that much cuz you know what I pity  
the women that dated you or laid eyes on you, I pity the people who cared for you so much that  
they are willing to give you everything....Oh but "Nooo" you have to go and be the concieted little  
rich boy who's a sayi-jin prince.. you are and throw what they give you back into there faces.  
I pity the myself for valuing you so much to the point I was blind to see that you were just  
like any other men "Find the girl, Dump the girl" but who who gives a f*** if you a prince,   
the sayia-jin race is gone "POOF" just like that!(snapping her fingers) I pity your father for   
having to deal with you always saying he's been trying to get you off his case'  
  
  
By now the family and friends had gathered around listening to what pan has to say.  
  
'Yes I have talked to vegeta over the years''He was the only one who was there for me when I need you  
and mom, dad, grandma, granda the most' But WHO CARES!!!! I don't need you and I don't need them I have  
My best friend Xing and that's all I need!!!!'   
  
  
Trunks was now crying his heart out.He never thought hed hurt that bad, and now he knew her words  
would huant him forever. He just had to win her heart back, and he was willing to do it.  
  
'Trunks I'm sorry for thinking that you would treat me different than the others' I said pitifuly.  
  
  
'Peace out I'm outa here(Sorry for the slang)and with that pan walked through the house and out the  
the door.  
  
A/N:Thanks to all of my reviews...  
  
  
  
Pan-chan  
  
  
Raven  
  
  
Firu-chan  
  
  
Animechic  
  
  
mai3173  
  
  
Moon Assian 13  
  
  
Videl87  
  
  
Sonariaevil  
  
  
Chrisy  
  
  
Ills  
  
  
krisha  
  
  
Black Panther  
  
  
Lady Tomboy  
  
  
Lilsweetceres!  
  
  
Thank you soooooo very much next chapter up tomorrow!!!!  
  
JA'NE  
  
  
~Alwaiz-At-heart~ 


	4. Hurt

What's Love  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz!!!  
  
Ages  
Trunks:20  
Goten:19  
Pan:17  
Bra:16  
  
On with the story.....  
  
  
  
  
Pan-chan  
  
  
Raven  
  
  
Firu-chan  
  
  
Animechic  
  
  
Mai3173  
  
  
Moon Assaian 13  
  
  
Videl87  
  
  
Sonariaevil  
  
  
Chrisy  
  
  
Ills  
  
  
Krisha  
  
  
Black Panther  
  
  
Lady Tomboy  
  
  
Lilsweetceres  
  
  
Akiko  
  
  
Rini Saiya-jin  
  
  
Phibrizo!  
  
Thanks you soooo very much!!  
  
I walked through the front door hot tears running madly down my cheeks. I couldn't beleive that I had   
said what I just said to trunks. He was so hurt with pan and guilt, I mean he said he was sorry  
but I had so much anger I had to get it all out. I kind of feel better, then I did before I got into   
my car and started it up. I had decided to head to Xing house (Sry I didn't metion her earlier)  
yes she got an apartment a very nice one too. She need to do some thinking and Xing is the only one   
who can help her.  
  
  
I walked through the door, and up to the man at the front counter.(Or what ever it is)  
I asked 'So you know what room Xing Li is in mr..uh' I looked at his name tag and said  
'Enna, Zero Enna' I smiled sweetly looking innocent. He blushed a deep crismon, and stuttered  
'O-on the 11th floor door 112 m-miss'He swallowed hard.'Thank you' I said looking him up and down seductivly.  
  
  
'W-welcome' his eyes following me untill I got into the elevator I wave good-bye to him.He waved back.  
  
(Oh yeah her tears alreading dried)  
  
Let's see I'm on the eleventh floor and I'm looking for room 11- ah ha! found it!  
  
I knocked on the door. I heard foots stepps coming towards the door when she opened it, I just stared  
at her, thenI bursted into tears, ashamed of my self for evn showing up back in Japan anyways.  
  
'Pan what's wrong did something happen at the party?' She asked with worriness in her eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Do you wanna talk about it' She asked.  
  
I nodded again I walked in her arm around my shoulder she closed the door and we sat on the couch and I   
told her everything. She said she understood and that everything is going to be alright.  
  
'I don't think that what I said to trunks is the truth' I said through sobs.  
  
'shh it will be okay maybe you need some rest do you want to stay here for a while?' She asked  
  
'Y-yes' I said 'Thank you'  
  
'Your welcome' she replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks' Bedroom....  
  
  
I can't stop thinking about her.How could she do such...no say such a thing to me, that it made   
me cry. It hurt me sooo badly that I felt like I was going to expolde.I can feel hot tears escaping  
down my flushed cheeks, after she left, she just had to leave me there with all the commotoin.  
  
  
She's right she should pity, I do find a girl dump the girl.I hate myself. I hate my life.  
  
I cried my self to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: Short ne? Gomen folks I ranout of time! sorry I really am!!  
  
Please review! 


	5. Author's Note please Read!! It's A new A...

Author's Note  
  
Sorry guys!! No really I am!! I am going to be on vacation for a while so please be paient with   
me. I promise I will try to update from Az (Arizona) I live in Tx. (Texas) I don't know exactly   
how long I will be gone but I guessing 1-2 weeks. Don't freak out!!! It's not that long!!!  
  
  
hopefully I will be back soon. As Moon Assain Says "Love ya, but in love with ya" lol   
  
bye I'll miss you all!!  
  
  
cya  
  
~Alwaiz-At-Heart~ 


End file.
